Sailor Sirius 1: Her Story Begins
by Sirius11
Summary: Hello everyone! Welcome to the premier of the Sailor Sirius story!I would be very, very honored if you all would read and preview. I know, it might be difficult to get readers and reviewers, but I have faith there are some respectful people here.


Welcome everyone, to the Sailor Sirius premier. I really do hope everyone enjoys this new character, because she has become such a large part in my life. Now, I know that it'll be difficult to get feedback and reviews from you guys...especially the ones that have been here longer...but all I ask is that you give this a chance, and maybe you might even find you'll like it. Thank you everyone, and please review and let know what you think! v

---------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Sirius: Her Story Begins.

Prologue: Part One

Silver Millennium Sirius System,

Orion Constellation,

Planet Sirius-Endoria,

Southern Betelgeuse Continent, Nova Castle.

Combat Training Hall:

Yusef, personal sensei and trainer, watched as Princess Tonicia Knightstar did the somersaults and back flips that he had so painstakingly taught her over the months. Her small dark body was as graceful as a cat as she ended with a double back flip twist and landed on her feet perfectly in front of him. Yusef's dark brown eyes shone with pride as she finished.

"That was very well done, princess, but you still need to concentrate more, and focus on your center of gravity." he said.

Tonicia blew out an exhausted breath. _Oh, great,_ she thought. _I bet this means I have to do this all over again._ But instead she replied, "Thanks. Well, I guess I have been a little off lately. I'll try harder."

Yusef saw the expression on her face, and knew what she was thinking. "Princess, I know that this has been a hard few months of training for you, but you must understand that this is your duty and very important for you to take seriously." The older man knew he was tough on the young princess, but he also knew he had to make her understand how important it was for her to take her training to heart. For years, he has helped trained the system's greatest warriors, including Tonicia's own mother before she retired to assume her duites as the Queen Regent. But yet he also understood how young the princess was, and tried not to push her too hard.

"I know, I know." Tonicia sighed. "I just wish I had a little time for myself to relax." She took the small white towel Yusef handed her, and wiped the sweat off her dark face. From since the Princess could remember, all her time was spent doing what was "expected" of her, to do what was her duty. Tonicia wished with all her heart that somehow, she could be allowed to just be a normal girl, with normal dreams and hopes. But deep in her heart, she knew that it somehow wasn't to be in her destiny. She sighed softly again.

Yusef nodded understandingly. "Why don't you take a little break, then we'll begin on kicks and hand-to-hand confrontation, alright?" He helped her into her robe to cover her white leotard. "And don't worry, you're doing fine. I know you are going to make this system's finest protector."

"Thank you, Yusef," Tonicia smiled. "That means alot to me." The older sensei smiled, kissed her on her forehead near the insignia of the star, and left her to her thoughts. She could remember not too long ago when she was allowed to simply play in the gardens at times, playing catch with the other children. But that time was over. Now, it was only training and classes that filled her time, time she wanted to spend with her friends and loved ones. Tonicia smirked slightly. She often heard the young servant girls and daughters of Lords and Nobles wishing they were princesses, and how she was so lucky. If they only knew how hard it was, then they wouldn't think it was so "lucky". After sitting for a few moments on one of the red wooden benches, she heard a familiar voice comment, "Now isn't that a sight, a beautiful young girl, sitting all by herself!"

"Father!" Tonicia exclaimed. She ran over to give him to give him a huge hug. "I'm so glad that you came! Please, tell me how mother is doing." Her heart began to beat hard against her chest upon waiting to hear the news about her dear mother, the one woman who made her feel so loved and protected.

Sadness suddenly clouded King Marcopius KnightStar's eyes as he looked down at his daughter. Indeed, it was a great tragedy that struck their family, and the King knew that he and his wife would never overcome this. It was heart-breaking for the King to see his wife in so much pain, only to know it was for naught. But he knew he had to be strong, strong for his lovely wife, and their only remaining child. "Come, let us go outside to the Forget-Me-Nots Royal Garden, and then we can talk." Taking his daughter's hand, King Marcopius and Tonicia walked out of the gym into the bright brisk day. Outside, it was midmorning, and the planet's double suns, Sirius and its companion star, pelted the garden with red golden rays through a cloudless violet sky. Princess Tonicia smiled as she watched the children of lords and ladies race after each other on the red grass, laughing loudly and enjoying themselves.

"Your mother is recovering as well as could be expected," King Marcopius began, stroking his salt and pepper beard with worry, "But losing the baby has taken its toll on her emotionally. I just wish there was something I could have done," he said sadly. Tears he tried to hide from his daughter misted in his eyes, tears at the thought of a tiny life gone so soon.

"Oh, Father, you did all you could do. Everyone did all they can do." Tonica replied, putting an arm around his shoulder as they sat down in one of the garden chairs. Her mind recalled the sad time three days ago. Queen Felicity Knightstar had gone into labor prematurely, and even with the help of the Mercury Healers of the Moon Kingdom's Healing Ward, the baby did not survive the tension-filled night.

The Mercury Healers were reknowed for their healing abilities and their ancient secrets of medicine. Many lives throughout history within the Solar System had been saved by these group of people from the small grayish planet closest to the sun. People on Mercury and even throughout the Solar System and beyond who wanted to join the group studied decades before they could graduate the elite Hermes Medical School and become a member. The Healers were headed by the Queen of Mercury herself, Arcadia Swan, the mother of the genius yet shy Sailor Mercury, who was also the planet's princess. It has been rumored that the secret of their healing abilities were not only because of the high intelligence the people from Mercury were blessed with, but also because the sun's affect on their physical make up, which gave them a sort of "healing hands". The power coming from their hands were enough to cure most diseases and even heal most potentially fatal wounds. But sadly that night, even they had their limits.

Even with the High Priestess Arsolia Swiftbow, sister to the King of the highly religious and spirtual red planet of Mars there and giving her support and help, all efforts to save the child was in vain. The baby lived for a mere 15 minutes. Everyone, including the King himself, has been in mourning since then.

"I know, Little Star," the King said, gently patting her cheek. "And I also know that right now, I have you and your mother. That alone gives me comfort." Then he remembered something. "Oh, before I forget; I received a message for you today. It could be from the Moon Kingdom," said King Marcopius, handing his daughter the letter sealed in a golden envelope. Memories of Queen Serenity and her husband, his good friend King Anderal, floated in his mind. Her family too was also marked by tragedy. King Anderal of planet Solar, and one of his sons, Prince Andrew, third heir to the Kingship of Planet Solar, were killed instantly when their ship "Solar Flare", exploded on their way to the search for a new senshi. Queen Serenity was nine months pregnant with Princess Serenity at the time, and nearly lost the child due to her grief of seeing such a site.

"You go on and read it, and then tell me what's it about later. I have to meet Ambassador Utari of Uranus from the Solar System," the king said .He got up and kissed the insignia on his daughter's dark forehead, then gave her a hug. "It seems as though the three year war between Earth and this new threat from outside the Solar System has taken a sudden turn for the worst."

"All right, Father. I'll see you later." said Tonicia, watching her father as he headed towards the Meeting Hall. She quickly opened the envelope, and read:

_"To Princess Tonicia Knightstar, Heir to the Throne of Planet Sirius-Endoria of the Allied Systems: You are cordially invited to attend the Masquerade Ball of Princess Serenity Crestmoon, Daughter of Queen Serenity and King Anderal Crestmoon. It would be a great honor for you to attend. Thank You."_

Tonicia smiled, and folded the letter back up carefully.

"Oh Sere, it's been so long!" she whispered softly to herself. "It'll be so good to finally see you again!" Then, giving a yell of joy and triumph, the young princess jumped up and quickly ran back toward the Training Hall to tell her cousin, who was waiting for her in her room.

---------------------------------------------------

Capella Prime Space Station, Sirius-Endoria Orbit:

Six months later:

After hours of hustling and bustling to get things ready, the Sirius Princess actually managed to make it to her the space station on time. Although she was very nervous about leaving her family again after the tragedy of her mother losing the baby, she was also excited. She would see her friends from the Sol System again, especially Sere! But first, she had to get through her father's exaggerated show of affection, which he always did with her when she left home, just to tease her. "Goodbye, my daughter. I hope that you will have a wonderful time, and come home safely," said King Marcopius, kissing his daughter a few more times on the cheek.

"Father! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" laughed Tonicia, playfully pushing him away.

"What, a sixteen year-old is suddenly too old to get a kiss good-bye from her father?" The king placed a hand over his heart, sounding heartbroken, yet his dark eyes twinkling to show he was just being playful, "I'll never be the same again! But anyway, I have a surprise for you." The king turned his head to the right. "You can come out now!"

Two figures then calmy walked into the waiting room of the Space Station, their eyes bright and faces smiling. The man, obviously of high noble rank, bowed, and fixed the princess with twinkling eyes, "Let's just hope she isn't TOO embarrassed to receive a few more kisses," said the tall, handsome dark-skinned duke, who was accompanied by the Queen.

"Uncle Honorius, Mother!" shouted Tonicia as she ran to them. Her heart filled with happiness as she hugged her mother tighty, kissed her dark brown face, then stroked the star insignia on the woman's forehead. The Queen did the same to her daughter as she smiled gently, and Tonica then turned to the handsome man at her mother's side. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in a conference at Northern Altair Continent!" she said excitedly.

"What, and miss my darling niece attend one of the most important social functions of her life? No way!" said Grand Duke Honorius, laughing happily. He was always happy to see his beautiful niece, so much like his own daugher Anja, become so excited. She also reminded him so much of his sister-in-law Felicity when she was that age, that the Duke couldn't help but remember the many times he enjoyed in his youth when he came here to Sirius-Endoria. The many days he spent on the popular planet were spent playing and enjoying the company of the much younger Prince Marcopius and his beautiful sister Princess Mercia, who was now his wife. The young Princess Felicity from the planet Beulah, now married to Marcopius, used to spend alot of time on Sirius Endoria too, and she was always the prankster of the young group. He smiled once again foundly at the memories, then looked at the Queen. "Besides, I wanted to be here when your mother gives you her gift,"

At that, Queen Felicity smiled softly and delicately removed her necklace she held for her daugher for safe keeping, then placed it gently in her daughter's hands. The necklace was imbedded with tiny little diamonds, and the jewel pendent that hung from it was a beautiful green color that dazzled Tonicia's eyes. A black letter "S" decorated the inside. "Don't forget your present, my Little One. This necklace carries the Sirius Emerald Star Stone. Just as the Planet Stones help protect the Sol System, we also have a source of power to help keep our system safe. Take this power with you, my dear, and use it wisely, for this great force which is threatening lives over there in the Sol System is certain to try to overcome you. I love you, my Little Star," The Queen gave her daughter a hug and kiss. Her eyes couldn't help but become misty in the loving and emotional moment.

Yes, Tonicia made trips to the Solar System and came back safely for years in the past, but this time, it felt different for some strange reason for the Queen and the young princess. For years Felicity and Marcopius had tried to have a child, and by a miracle, they were somehow blessed with Tonicia. After recently losing the long awaited second child, the Queen felt that somehow at this moment, she was losing her little girl, her precious gift she had waited so long for. The Queen smiled slightly and wiped away her small tear, trying to bury that awful feeling. This was a happy time! No, Tonicia was _not_ a little girl anymore. She was now a young woman; a young woman who will set out and meet her destiny one day soon. But no matter how much the princess has grown, the Queen couldn't help see her little baby girl.

"Thank you, Mother. I will use this wisely and make you proud of me, I promise. I love you so much!" With tears in her eyes, Tonicia placed the diamond necklace with the emerald jewel around her neck. Although she was close to her mother already, Tonicia suddenly felt a special bond with her mother then, a bond she knew would never break, not matter how much time had passed. Tonicia had always admired her beautiful mother, and she knew in her heart that the love they shared between mother and daughter was like no other. For her, it was like nothing she had ever felt, and she often dreamed and prayed that one day she would become as wonderful and powerful as mother as her own was.

"Your Majesty, the "Star Screamer" is in readiness. We merely await your word," said an aide, bowing low.

"Thank you. You'd better get going, Little Star." The Sirius King reached over and hugged his daughter again. When Tonicia ended the long hug, she suddenly got a strange feeling, like somehow, she might not see her family again if she made this trip. A feeling of dread flowed through her... a feeling as though the life she loved and life for all her life was going to end. _Oh please, not that feeling again!_ Tonicia thought to herself. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, "I feel a new change in the wind." she whispered to herself. Tonicia's eyes widened in suprise then, not knowing why she said those words. It was like, she was in a trance. She sighed and shook her head to get rid herself of those disturbing thoughts. Quickly, she turned to her family and smiled bravely as she waved goodbye, then whisked on board her waiting ship to sit with her cousin.

"See you around, Sport!" waved her Uncle Honorius, his eyes shining proudly as he watch the hatch close behind the Princess Tonicia.

---------------------------------------------

Sailor Sirius Prologue: Part Two

Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom,

The Moon, Moon Crystal Palace,

Princess's private chambers, August 3, 997 A.D.:

In her private bedchamber, Princess Serenity Crestmoon was eagerly getting ready for the ever popular Masquerade Ball her mother Queen Serenity Crestmoon threw every year to celebrate the peace between the Earth and Moon Kingdom. Her mother also threw these ball to strengthen the relationship the Earth and Moon had with the other planets of the Solar System. After thousands of years of war, this was the longest peace times in history, and the queen was determined for it to last. What made the event even more special was the fact that this was the first time there were to be representatives from Earth on the Moon Kingdown...at least the first time since anyone can remember. Marred by years of war, hate and distrust, the union between the Earth and Moon started just a few years ago was considered a miracle, and both sides welcomed the promising effect it would have on the Silver Millenium. But still, distrust can come up once in a while, especially with the war the Earth had with a new, powerful enemy that called themselves the Dark Kingdom. Many people hoped this was also a ball to help gather forces to defeat this enemy that came out of nowhere.

"Luna, do you think Prince Endymion will be able to get safely through security at the ports, now that the Earth people are so heavily distrusted because of the war between the Earth and that strange new enemy?" asked Princess Serenity, trying on her favorite gown in front of her mirror.

"I don't know, Sere. The Queen certainly made sure she set up precautions. She doesn't want anything to happen on such an important night!" replied Luna. She yawned then continued to lick her paws.

"Yes, I suppose so." the princess sighed. She looked at herself in her full length mirror, and when she was satisfied, moved near her bed where Luna was laying down. "All of my friends are supposed to be here tonight, even Tonicia. You know, Luna, I'm really excited! I haven't seen her in so long!" Princess Serenity smiled at the memories of them playing hide-and-seek in the Royal Gardens as little children, when Tonicia used to visit more before her duties. She thought of the times they spent together, and the deep special bond they both shared. A bond that went deeper than Serenity shared with her other Senshi Guardians, who were the princesses of their own respective planets. Even though Tonicia and Serenity rarely saw each other recently, they always treasured and enjoyed the communications they were able to have, such as through letter and video-links. The Moon Princess could actually admit to herself that the dark-skinned princess was more like a sister to her than just a friend!

Luna picked her head up. "Well, _you_ might be excited, but I hope she doesn't bring that insufferable guardian dog Marco with her!" Luna got up and walked to the door. "As a matter of fact, I'd better go and warn Artermis about what to expect. And PLEASE hurry up, Princess. You can't be late for your mother's ball!" With that, Luna sprung away. Princess Serenity sighed and began to put on her shoes, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She bid the person to come in, and a palace guard stood at the doorway.

"Your Majesty, the guest you requested to be brought straight to your chambers has arrived," He bowed humbly.

"Well, show her in!" Princess Serenity smiled happily. When Princess Tonicia Knightstar came in the room, both girls looked at each other for a heartfelt moment, the years of separtation seeming to just melt away, then let out a girlish squeal and ran towards each in a gigantic hug. The girls started talking at once, talking about school, training, clothes, and which of them had the cutest boys in court. It was if the girls were never apart. Both could feel the power of their friendship grow and nurture as they continued to talk with one another, a friendship they both knew would never end if they could help it. Tonicia's heart grew warm and swelled with pride as she saw how well and beautiful her friend had grown to become, and she knew deep down inside that she would never feel this way about anyone else in her life. Serenity was her one beacon of light in her otherwise dark and lonely existance.

"Thank you so much for inviting me here! I was about to go mad with all those lessons in school and training!" said Tonicia when both girls finally exhausted themselves and collapsed on Serenity's big bed. "By the way, Sere, where's your mom?" At that question, Princess Serenity lowered her eyes. She had a feeling where her mother was...the Moon Palace Prayer Tower...but the reason why she was there had the Moon Princess worried. Never before had she seen her mother so down and nervous about the situation on Earth. A chill went up Serenity's spine as she had a feeling that this conflict with the Dark Kingdom might not end well.

"She..she has alot of things to attend to before she can come to the party. Something about the war again, but she says she'll make it." There was a second of an uncomfortable silence as both girls contemplated the same thing: The Queen's abscence had to do with the war between the allied planets and the Dark Kingdom. Why did it have to be now, right when they were getting to know each other more? Tonicia smiled softly and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, telling her without words that she understood, and would be there for her no matter what. The blonde-haired Princess looked up at Tonicia for a moment, her eyes slightly sad, then smiled showing her appreciation. "Well, Come on, Cici!" said Princess Serenity, mentally shaking herself out of the pause. "I have got SO many people to introduce you to! Luna will pronounce it a sin if we're late for the party!" Taking the dark-skinned princess's hand in her own, Serenity dragged Tonica out of her room, not noticing the guards bowing to them as they quickly ran down the Grand Hall.

-------

On reaching the Royal Ballroom and the Royal Gardens, Princess Serenity re-introduced Tonicia to the older Sailor Sensei, from Mercury to Pluto. They were the ones who taught the Sailor Senshi of the Moon Kingdom Court and Sol System...who themselves were princesses of their own respected planets...everything they knew. After that they mingled with the Sol System's princesses; Tonicia smiled at the shy and brilliant Sailor Mercury, chuckled along with the vivacious and funny Sailor Venus, listened to the wise words of the black-haired Sailor Mars, and even arm wrestled with the spunky Sailor Jupiter. Although it had been a very long time since she had seen them, to her, it felt like she was meeting family, so warmly did they greet her.

Soon after, she met the rarely seen Sailor Senshi of the Outer Planets. Tonicia was simply enthralled by the strong and majestic Sailor Uranus, and immediately felt a big sister bond to her as she listened to the Uranus princess's heroic tales. When Sailor Neptune next stepped up, Tonicia couldn't help but be impressed by her knowledge of music and the many places and planets she had been to. Sailor Saturn was the most shyest of the group, and she nervously and quietly introduced herself to Tonicia. But as the dark-skinned princess looked into her eyes, she knew there was a spark and vivaciousness that would suprise anyone. Missing was the rarely seen and mysterious Sailor Pluto. Everyone shook their heads as Tonicia asked where she was. No one of course had a clue, and Tonicia simply put it out of her mind then, thinking she'll meet her later.

As she got to tour the different parts of the grounds with Princess Serenity, the Sirius princess looked in wonder at all the beautiful decorations and the sheer beauty of the Moon Palace and the outside gardens. How different it was from the last time she was here years ago! There were so many people and different species of beings, it was hard to keep up and remember the names. New flowers, new rooms and designs of the immense palace amazed the Sirius Princess to no end. Fireworks of spectacular colors and shapes and sizes boomed and blasted in the black, starry night, and the lined fountains on the the palace's walkway to the entrance gushed out sparkling, clear water. The air was filled with the scent of flowers and good food, and Tonicia smiled wistfully. _Wow, I could stay here forever!_ she thought to herself, her eyes shining with the stars.

The party started, and soon, everyone had a dancing partner. The Earth hung like a mysterious blue jewel outside the palace balcony. Out of the corner of her eye, while dancing with a lord's handsome son, Princess Tonicia saw Princess Serenity run up the stairway to the outside balcony, as though she was meeting someone in secret.

_That's funny, _Tonicia thought. _Who is she sneaking off to see?_ She shrugged and continued dancing. A few moments later, Princess Serenity sadly walked down the staircase looking around longingly. Tonicia was about to excuse herself to go see what was the matter, when suddenly, a tall black haired man in a mask walked up in front of Princess Serenity, and asked for a dance. The Princess blushed heavily and accepted, and soon, both began dancing gracefully across the Ball Room floor as all others looked in wonderment.

"I wonder who that guy is." Tonicia said to herself. "Maybe I should go find out. He could be Prince Endymion. Then I can go look for my cousin." The Sirius Princess moved forward to introduce herself, excitement racing all through her. She never made it; all of a sudden, there was a loud crash and heavy bang as an explosion rocked the whole Moon Palace. Everywhere, people stopped dead in their tracks, and looking around frantically. A moment later, Artermis and Marco came running across the dance floor, with Luna in the lead.

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER! BRACE YOURSELF! Luna yelled, "THE MOON KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTACK! THE MOON KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTAAACK!...

For the next few moments, everyone screamed and scrambled, completely terrorized, and the Sailor Senshi ran out into the night, determined to protect everyone.

-------------------------------------------

Darkness. Darkness was all that Tonicia could feel around her. When she awoke, she found silence and darkness had engulfed her. _Where..where am I?_ she thought. _What happened? Am I dead?_ Like a flash of lightning, the whole event that took place jumped in her mind. Screaming. Buildings falling down around her. Death and the dying. Blood everywhere. In her mind, Tonicia saw the Sailor Senshi fighting and dying, then saw herself and her cousin she came with die horribly as she tried to reach for her necklace her mother gave her to transform.

The scene suddenly changed, and she saw a strange, blue skinned woman laughing at the Moon Princess and Prince Endymion as their dead bodies floated in the air inside a strange red light. With red hair flaring behind her, the srtange women held a staff that had a large crystal ball at the top. Above her, an evil dark cloud with a face visibile in it glared down on the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and laughed also, its voice filled with hate and arrogance. The evil woman laughed and pointed her staff at the dead Prince and Princess, screaming out that they were now dead and the Moon Kingdom was hers. Her voice was loud and filled with triumph. Pain filled Princess Tonicia's mind and heart as she realized that Serenity died to be with Endymion. The site of her friend dead and floating in the air was too much for her, and she screamed in her mind, wanting it to end. She wasn't there to protect her friend, she wasn't there to make sure that she would survive this! The special bond Tonicia felt with Serenity suddenly wasn't there anymore, as though it was shattered, and it made Tonicia cry out more from the lonliness and silence that was left. The scene changed again, and she saw Queen Serenity laying on a pillar, crying and holding a beautiful wand with a crystal on top of it. The two cats and dog, Luna, Artermis and Marco, sat next to her, their furred faces filled with sorrow. There was a flash of bright light, and Tonicia saw nothing more.

"Oh no!" she whispered desperatly, "Everything has been destroyed, and I couldn't help! It's all my fault!" She started to cry, her heart breaking and filled with sadness for the lost lives of those she cared for. Sobs racked Tonicia's small, floating body, until she thought she could cry no more.

"No, it is not your fault," suddenly came a calm, silvery voice "You did as much as you could, and now, it will not be in vain!"

"Who are you?" Tonicia tried to yell, but found she had no voice, but could only think it.

"I am the one who will make everything right for you. I will not let it end this way!" the voice replied. "Your bravery and sacrifice will not be forgotten. Now, you will go to a new life and new future and be safe, and in time , my dear, everything will be revealed to you. Even though we may not see each other again, know for now that I hold you, my daughter Serentiy, and everyone else dear to my heart. Good-bye, brave one, and may the Moon Goddess Selene keep you safe in your life's journey!"

Calmly, Princess Tonicia allowed the darkness to take her back to sleep, knowing deep inside, she was going to be just fine. The voice had been so soft, so warm, yet firm at the same time. It filled her with hope, that somehow, this tragedy that just happened will turn out to bring something good..in some strange way. The princess didn't know what was happening, or why, but if the voice told her she would be safe, then she believed it. More and more her transparent body relaxed, and she knew now she was safer than ever before as she settled in to a deep and peaceful sleep.

THE END FOR THE PROLOGUE


End file.
